1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and especially relates to a detachable key pad, used for a portable electronic apparatus, and a portable electronic apparatus with the key pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products with touch screen such as tablet computers and smart phones are more and more popular on the market. If a user needs to input words by a keyboard, the tablet computer or smart phone will display a virtual keyboard on the touch screen thereof for the user to touch for input. Because the user simulates pressing keys only by touching the screen by fingers, whether the keys of the virtual keyboard are triggered effectively is a doubt, especially for a case that the tablet computer or smart phone does not response to the touching by the user in time, which easily makes the user in confusion in use. Based on user's experience, users usually prefer inputting by a real keyboard if a long-time keying-in is required. Therefore, special external keyboards, capable of providing users an operation environment of physical keys, are available on the market. However, most current external keyboards are designed with rigid structure. Besides, the external keyboard is equipped with electronic components, which are required for connecting with the table computer or smart phone, so that it is hard to reduce the volume of the external keyboard. Both bring inconvenience in storage to users.